Two Worlds
by thecrazybookfanatic
Summary: When Sadie goes to McDonald's and run's into Nico di Angelo, what will happen? Sadie wishes that her life could be simple and less life-threatening for once, but what can she do? She's a magician after all, and she'll need all the help she can get when she finds out that Gaea is arising. Can the Romans, Greeks and Egyptians work together,or will everything end in turmoil?
1. Chapter 1:Carter's stupid revenge

**Sadie POV**

Hullo, Sadie Kane here. Yes, I know what you're thinking; 'Wait a minute; I thought she said the last recording was _The Serpent's Shadow_.'

Ah, yes well…I wasn't expecting to record in a long time but what happened to me these past few days were deadly, stupid and crazy, in short, it was worthy of being recorded into a small adventure.

But the events that happened were _far _from small…_very_ far.

I suppose it all started with a trip to McDonald's. For those of you who are shocked by the fact that a girl raised in England would like McDonald's; don't be. I'm only human. Okay…well, I'm a magician too…_but_ I'm human, more or less.

The trainees of Brooklyn House were hungry, so Carter, my annoying, big-headed brother sent me to get some McDonald's. [Alright Carter, if it makes you feel better, I'll turn that into a compliment. Anyway, you're a nerd, aren't you _supposed_ to have a big head?]

"Wait a minute…can't we call and have it delivered?" I asked. Carter gave me a falsely innocent look, "Oops…I forgot to tell you, the phone's broken. Philip ate it." he said.

Does he really think I'm _that_ stupid? "Why not use Zia's or somebody else's cell phone, hmm?" I suggested.

Carter shrugged, "They're all having too much fun at the moment, I don't want to _interrupt _them." he said, emphasizing on the word _interrupt_.

Oh, I _know_ what all this non-sense is about.

You see, yesterday, I spotted Carter and Zia sitting on the couch. They were closing in for a kiss, so I decided to have a little fun. I grabbed Shelby's radio and started playing _"Kiss the Girl"_ from _The Little Mermaid_. Carter looked just about ready to kill me but as usual, he didn't.

Now he was getting his so called _'revenge'_. _Please_, does he honestly think that I'll let him get the better of me? I think not.

"Okay, I'll go." I said. Carter looked stunned at my simple answer, "Y-you will?" he asked.

"Oh, yes." I replied, I made a portal that will lead me in front of any random McDonald's branch, "By the way brother dear, try to make a more meaningful and trickier revenge, okay? Oh, and tell Walt I'll be back in time for that basketball game on ESPN. Ta!" I said, then I leaped into the portal before Carter could retort.


	2. Chapter 2: I get abducted with our lunch

**Sadie POV**

I went inside one of the McDonald's branches in New York, the smell of French fries and burger wafting through the air was so overwhelming. The American's had weird taste, but I'll admit, the food tastes better than it sounds.

I cued up [Carter says the Americans say _line up_. Whatever Carter, Iwas raised in England so you'll have to bear with some of my vocabulary] thinking about what to order.

Suddenly, I had the feeling that I was being _watched_. Okay, so yes, it was quite corny but I really _did _feel like someone's eyes were on me. [And no Carter, it's _not_ because I want attention, will you just _shut-up_ and let me finish what I was going to say?]

I turned around and checked, and then my heart did a little tap dance. For one tiny little millisecond, I thought I saw Anubis…but I was wrong.

The boy behind the line could have been easily mistaken for Anubis' twin, though he looked much younger, they looked almost exactly alike.

He was pale, like Anubis. He wore a black shirt and jeans, like Anubis. He had the same dark and intense eyes, like Anubis. He had the same tousled black hair like he just rolled out of bed, _just like_ Anubis.

Okay, creepy. If there was such thing as doppelgangers, then I believe I just met one.

We held eyes for a moment, then it was broken by a voice; "Hello and welcome to McDonalds! What'll you be having today?" the person by the counter said. I was so immersed with my new discovery that I hadn't notice it was my turn. [Carter says I _never_ pay attention enough to notice anything. Oh shut-up Carter.]

"Um…I'll have 6 large fries, 20 cheeseburgers, 1 quarter pounder and 20 Cokes." I said. Yes, we were indeed a very hungry, very packed house.

The guy seemed surprised by my humungous amount of orders but I figured that as long as I pay, he had the right to shut-up and get on with it.

I brought out my wallet and paid for the food, the guy snapped out of his shock and smiled, "Um…yeah, enjoy your meal, it'll be ready in just a sec." he said.

I stepped out of McDonald's carrying plastic bags full of fries and burgers.

Then I felt someone grab my shoulder and pushed me into a wall. I was so close to dropping all our food down the puddles on the cement floor; I clung onto the plastic bags, determined not to spill or drop our lunch. The culprit could steal my money, rob me, leave me defenceless but _never_ and I mean _never_ mess with _my _food.

I lifted my head staring straight into…oh. I almost forgot about Anubis' look-alike…until now.

The boy looked straight into my eyes, which I found rather hard to look at. His eyes didn't have that melting effect like Anubis' but they were so steely cold and intense that they were sort of painful to stare at.

"Oi! What the _BLOODY_ HELL do you think you're doing, eh?" I exclaimed. The boy winced and scowled. Ah, if there's one thing I'm good at, it's pissing people off, and it was _definitely_ working now.

The boy stared right into my eyes, "Who are you?" he asked.

I looked at him defiantly, "I'm Sadie Kane…and…and if you don't let me go now, I'll show you what I can _really_ do." I replied.

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Well, I sense the aura of death all around you…are you some sort of beast from the Underworld?" he asked.

I was absolutely flabbergasted. I mean, come on, am I really that hideous? [_No_ comment from _you_ Carter!]

"Just who do you think you are? Calling me a beast! I'm a magician if you must know, and who are you?" I asked him trying to keep a firm voice.

The boy glared at me, "Oh, I've heard of _you_. You're working with the…the…what do you call it? The House of Strife?" he asked.

"Yes, and it's The House of _Life_ you daft dimbo." I corrected.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. If you must know, I'm Nico di Angelo…son of Hades, Lord of the dead." he said.

'_Great,'_ I thought to myself, _'just _another_ person associated with death.' _

"I've got to bring you there. Chiron will need to explain this." Nico said to himself.

"Wait, who's Chiron? And where are you taking me?" I asked. Nico was examining me, as if I was some grotesque science experiment that he had to bring home.

"I'm bringing you to one of the only safest places for people like me…and a dangerous place for a person like _you_. I'm taking you to Long Island, New York; Camp Half-Blood."


End file.
